1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general technical field of agricultural machinery. It relates more particularly to a mower comprising:                a hitching structure intended to be connected to a motor vehicle;        a cutting mechanism extending during work transversely to a direction of advance;        a carrier beam connected on one hand to the hitching structure by means of a first pivot articulation with a horizontal axis and on another hand to the cutting mechanism by means of a second pivot articulation whose axis is substantially parallel to the axis of the first articulation;        a maneuvering device intended to bring the cutting mechanism from a working position, in which it rests at least partially on the ground, to a maneuvering position in which the cutting mechanism extends somewhat above the ground;        a lightening device intended to transfer at least a part of the weight of the cutting mechanism onto the hitching structure, the lightening device comprising a hydraulic cylinder fed with oil by at least one hydropneumatic accumulator by means of a first pipe, the hydraulic cylinder being arranged so as to exert an upward torque on the cutting mechanism.        
2. Discussion of the Background
Such a mower is known in the prior art particularly through document FR-A-2 794 934. With this known mower, the maneuvering device intended to bring the cutting mechanism from a working position to a maneuvering position is achieved by means of a second hydraulic cylinder. This second hydraulic cylinder is also arranged so as to exert an upward torque on the cutting mechanism. With this known mower, the user may thus advantageously pass from a working position to a maneuvering position without having to modify the position of the hitching structure relative to the motor vehicle. The operation of this known mower gives the user full satisfaction. However, the cost generated by the installation of the second hydraulic cylinder is not negligible. Thus this solution is rather intended for mowers which have a large working width and whose relatively high-initial cost price is little influenced by the extra cost due to the second hydraulic cylinder.